It's My Life
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Kehidupannya Gan Ning #ga tau ni mo bikin summary apa tapi ini tentang Gan Ning pas masih SMU, yah gitu deh, pairing Gan Ning x OC, mind to read n review? tks 4 r n r


**DW charas are belong to KOEI**

**The story is mine XD**

**.  
**

_"Keluarga? Apa itu? Aku tak punya! Sahabat? Makhluk apa tuh? Aku belum pernah melihatnya! Cinta? Makanan ya? Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, boleh minta?" – Gan Ning_

_.  
_

Yak, akhirnya kegajean wa sebagai manusia kembali tercurah, kali ini yang kena getahnya adalah Gan Ning, ya, ini tentang kehidupannya Gan Ning, dengan BGM (*background music) "It's My Life-nya om Bon Jovi (*sebenernya sama sekali ga nyambung sama lagunya, tapi karena ingetnya itu, ya, begitulah jadinya, hehehe #dihajar om Jon Bon Jovi pake gitar)

This one is for Marisa-neechan, hope u like it ^^ Here's your Xing Ba, siswa sekolah kelas 11 DW High School.

* * *

Mereka tidak mengerti, tidak akan pernah mengerti! DUAAK! Gan Ning menendang batu kerikil di depannya hingga berserakan. Masih pagi, tapi emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun karena paginya diwarnai pertengkaran orang tuanya lagi. "Dasar bodoh!" Gerutunya. Meskipun sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, entah kenapa pagi itu Gan Ning benar-benar merasa sangat kesal. "Sudah tua tapi masih berpikiran kekanak-kanakan, tidak pernah memikirkan orang, bahkan anaknya sendiri! Cih.." Gan Ning menggigit tusuk giginya, memperbaiki posisi tas sekolahnya, dan berjalan ke pemberhentian bus.

Jam 07.00, jam padatnya calon penumpang menunggu di halte. Gan Ning yang baru saja sampai masih sempat melihat bus sekolah terakhir yang baru saja berangkat. "Sial!" Umpatnya. Terpaksalah Gan Ning harus kembali berlari mengejar bus itu. "Hoooiii, tungguuuu!" Namun apa daya, bus itu tetap melaju tanpa mempedulikan Gan Ning yang bersorak-sorak menyuruh berhenti. "Cih! Bus sial!" Saat Gan Ning melihat ke belakang, ada sebuah bus lagi, bukan bus sekolahnya memang, tapi jalurnya ngelewatin sekolah Gan Ning! Bus berhenti, dan penumpang berebutan masuk. Saat pintu belakang masih terbuka, Gan Ning langsung lari dan melompat ke dalam. Busyet, penuh! Gan Ning terpaksa bertengger di pintu dan satu tangan ke atas megangin yang bisa dipegang biar ga jatoh, sementara satu tangan lagi megangin tas, lalu kaki? Yah, pikirkan saja bagaimana posisi kaki yang memungkinkan untuk seorang Gan Ning di sebuah bus yang rame itu (*author disambit Gan Ning). Namun gaya seperti itu malah menarik perhatian ibu-ibu dan cewe-cewe di bus yang kebetulan ngeliat aksinya Gan Ning. Tampang cool dengan rambut landak (*author ditabok Gan Ning), body seksi dan tato yang nongol dikit pas tangannya pegangan ke atas bikin para wanita itu saling bisik-bisik dan ketawa-ketawa gaje. Fuh! Gan Ning memalingkan mungka, kyaaa, gaya sok cuek seperti itu semakin membuat mereka kleper-kleper norak, dan Gan Ning tetap tak peduli..!

Lima belas menit pertama, busnya masih jalan normal, menit berikutnya mulai njot-njotan yang bikin Gan Ning bete setengah mati. Tiap sebentar ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam 07.25 di jam nya Gan Ning, yang artinya 5 menit lagi dia harus segera nyampe di depan gerbang sekolah, kalo ga ya terpaksalah dia harus menipu pak Pang Tong lagi, sang penjaga sekolah. Gan Ning mulai stress karena pagi ini ada ulangan matematika!

DOAARR! PSSSSSHHH...

Bunyi ledakan diikuti desisan panjang itu membuat semua penumpang dan orang-orang disekitar jalan terkejut. Alamaakk, ban kempes, Gan Ning mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Bus nya berhenti, Gan Ning langsung ngeluarin jurus kaki seribu menuju sekolahnya. Sial, 1 menit lagi, Sima Yi sang guru matematika itu pasti sudah berjalan menuju kelas Gan Ning karena beliau adalah manusia _on timer_ banget! Gan Ning sampe doa-doa nyumpahin Sima Yi sakit kepala kek, sakit perut kek, sakit hati kek (*tunggu, itu malah bahaya, Gan Ning! Kamu bakal nelangsa kalo bikin pak Sima Yi sakit hati!) Oke diganti, pokoknya apapun yang bisa Sima Yi terlambat ato bahkan ga masuk sama sekali! Doa gaje itupun diakhiri kata 'Amin'.

Sudahlah, berhenti mikirin yang namanya Sima Yi, sekarang pikirin gimana caranya bisa masuk karena gerbang udah dikonciin pak Pang Tong. Gan Ning berlari ke arah samping, tapi seseorang menyenggolnya dan bilang dengan sangat tidak sopannya, "MINGGIR!" Set dah, trewelu amat ni orang, Gan Ning refek dorong balik orang itu hingga dia terhuyung-huyung. "Cih! Si jerapah rupanya." umpat Gan Ning sambil gesekin tangan ke hidung, siap-siap ngelepasin rudal tomahawk (*macam gayanya Bruce Lee ngajak berantem gitu la) Sementara si jerapah yang sama sekali gak terima dikatai jerapah (*yaiyalaa) juga pasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang nembakin rudal taepodongnya. "Dasar landak gila kau! Mengataiku jerapah!"

"Oo mau perang disini kau? Boleh!"

"GUK!" tiba-tiba seekor bulldog menyalak keras membuat mereka berdua menghentikan rencana pelepasan rudal masing-masing, dan memilih untuk lari menuju dinding belakang sekolah (*ga becus banget kalian nyari lahan buat lari, masa ke dinding?- author tepok jidat). Untungnya di detik-detik terakhir sebelum terpojok di dinding pagar sekolah itu yang punya _doggy_ manggil piaraannya, maka, selamatlah si landak dan jerapah!

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dua murid nakal itu kemudian saling melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan saling tuduh, "Jerapah sial!" umpat Gan Ning tak berperasaan. Yang dikatai Jerapah membelalakkan mata, "Kau.. Landak kurang ajar! Kalau kau tidak mengikutiku, bulldog sialan tadi tidak akan mengejar ku!" Balasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gan Ning. Cowok cakep berbody jangkung yang di seragamnya tertulis nama Ling Tong itu benar-benar naik darah.

BRUUG!

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara sesuatu yang dilempar. Mereka reflek menoleh ke arah itu dan melihat seorang cowok imut (*yak bisa ditebak ini siapa) berlari bersiap melompati dinding sekolah itu setelah melempar tas-nya terlebih dahulu melewati dinding. WHAT? TUNGGU DULU! Anak itu, Lu Xun si juara kelas, datang terlambat? Dan dengan sangarnya akan melompati dinding belakang sekolah yang tinggi itu? Apakah dunia kiamat? Oo tentu tidak, karena sang juara kelas kita itu sekarang bergelantungan di dinding, berhubung beliau itu kurang tinggi untuk melompat dan kurang kuat untuk manjat itu dinding. Kekaguman Gan Ning dan Ling Tong langsung berubah menjadi kebengongan sejenak yang diiringi tawa terbahak-bahak.

BUAHAHAHAHA...!

"Oi Boyan, kau itu sedang apa?"

"..." yang ditanya masih bergantung dan tidak menjawab.

"Hmmpp.. Hahahah, Boyan, sudah, turun saja, kau jadi seperti ulat kalau tetap begitu, huahaha.."

"..." yang dikatai ulat masih berpose seperti tadi.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Gan Ning.

"..."

"Hmm.." Gan Ning tersenyum usil sambil mengeluarkan tusuk gigi dari saku bajunya. Dengan teganya dia nusukin itu tusukan ke Lu Xun yang disertai teriakan Lu Xun "IYYAAAIII!" Namun hal itu cukup membuat gerakan reflek Lu Xun memanjat dinding sekolah dan jatuh dengan sukses ke seberang yang disambut teriakan "Aduuuhh..".

"GOL!" seru Gan Ning senang. Ling Tong memandangnya horor.

"Mau kubantu juga, pah?" Gan Ning menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah Ling Tong sambil mamerin senjata barunya yaitu tusukan gigi. Ling Tong membelalakkan mata dan langsung melompati dinding, "Sorry, ndak, gue ga butuh yang gituan, bye!" Dan Ling Tong sukses mendarat di dalam lingkungan sekolah, sementara Gan Ning masih di luar.

"Damn, malah gue yang terakhir masuk, cih!" Lalu Gan Ning pun melempar tasnya dan melompati dinding itu.

Gan Ning akhirnya berhasil menyeberang, tapi saat kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia malah mendengar suara, "Ehm.." Yoa, itu suara yang amat sangat ia kenal sekali, ohohoho, sepertinya itu suara orang itu deh, pikir Gan Ning antara yakin dan ga yakin. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar Gan Ning menoleh ke arah suara itu, daaan dia menemukan si Wakasek Kesiswaan bermerek Lu Bu sedang tersenyum sambil megangin rol kayu panjang, wait, tersenyum? Hiyaaahh! Yoosh, jalan menuju neraka seketika terpampang jelas di depan Gan Ning.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Gan Ning!"

"Pa.. Pagiii.." Matilah gue, pikir Gan Ning. Pak Lu Bu menyeringai dan bersiap mengacungkan senjatanya itu ke arah Gan Ning. Membayangkan bakal ada adegan 17 tahun ke atas, eh salah, ralat, adegan KDLS (*Kekerasan Dalam Lingkungan Sekolah, piss), maka Gan Ning segera balik kanan dan siap-siap lari. Tapi gerakannya sudah terbaca oleh Pak Lu Bu, maka sebelum Gan Ning sempat melaksanakan niatnya, tangan kekar Pak Lu Bu sudah mencengkeram seragam sekolah Gan Ning dan menyeretnya ke lapangan upacara, tempat semua tersangka kasus "terlambat nyampe sekolah" dikumpulkan.

Saat melintasi gedung kelasnya, Gan Ning melihat Sima Yi bergegas menuju kelasnya di lantai dua sambil bawa-bawa amplop coklat. Oke, gue mampus lagi nih, ga ikut ulangan lagi, dan bakal ulangan susulan lagi, baik, cerita Matematika tamat dengan horror ending, pikir Gan Ning.

Di lapangan Gan Ning melihat serombongan siswa yang senasib dengannya sedang hormat pada tiang bendera. Heh? Si Ling Tong juga ada, loh? Lu Xun? Hahaha, bocah itu tertangkap juga rupanya! Lalu anggota gank-nya Gan Ning, Ma Chao, kalo dia sih langganan telat, di daftar siswa terlambat itu pasti nama Ma Chao muncul tiap hari! "Oi, kapten! Selamat pagi!" teriaknya saat melihat Gan Ning. Rol-nya Lu Bu langsung melayang ke pantatnya Ma Chao, setelah beradaooww ria, Ma Chao kembali melanjutkan tugas negaranya yaitu hormat pada bendera. Anggota gank Gan Ning yang lain juga ada disana, Sun Ce, Sima Zhao (*entah kenapa anak Sima Yi yang satu ni beda banged sama kakaknya yang siswa teladan!) dan Guan Ping, yah, terjadilah reunian gank disitu.

Setelah puas dijemur sambil hormat bendera, anak-anak itu disuruh lari keliling lapangan 7 kali sambil teriak, "Saya telat loh, liat ni, disuruh lari sambil dadah-dadah!" Nah, memang begitu, mereka lari keliling lapangan sambil meneriakkan slogan itu berkali-kali secara serentak dan dadah-dadah norak ke arah siswa yang ngeliatin dari jendela kelas masing-masing. Cewe-cewe di dalam kelas pada ikutan juga dadah-dadah pas mereka dadah-dadah. Tap kalo ga kompak, Lu Bu nyuru ulang lagi dari awal, menyedihkan, kekacauan ditimbulkan secara bergiliran oleh Sun Ce dan Sima Zhao, dengan alasan lupa slogan dan lupa dadah-dadahnya, maka acara lari-larian itu diulang hingga 5 kali, dan totalnya pun 12 kali. Jadinya Lu Xun yang udah ga kuat nyaris tepar di lapangan. Lu Bu yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan hukuman mereka menjadi babu bersih-bersih sekolah.

Mereka dikumpulkan lagi untuk dibagi area tugasnya. Saat lagi baris gitu, terdengar teriakan Sima Yi dari lantai 2 gedung kelas 11, "Zhao! Bukannya kau ada praktikum Biologi? Masuk kelas!" Sima Zhao memandang ayahnya dengan lemas. "Sedang apa kau di lapangan sana? Bikin malu saja dadah-dadah gaje!" Kalimat lanjutan Sima Yi ini keluar tentunya tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi dan tidak melihat bayangan Lu Bu yang tertutup pohon. Lu Bu keluar dari persembunyiannya, "Anakmu dibawah kekuasaanku! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Ehk? Kau melakukan apa lagi, Zhao?"

"Anuu..."

"Dia itu terlambat dan membawa majalah gituan!" Lu Bu balas teriak.

"Majalah gituan? Apa itu?" tanya Sima Yi bego.

"Iya, yang gituan! Masa tidak tahu?" Balas Lu Bu mulai kesal.

Adegan teriak-teriak norak 2 guru aneh itu pun jadi perhatian warga sekolah. Sementara pasukan terhukum yang dikomporin Sun Ce udah siap-siap kabur. Sun Ce mengeluarkan petasan dari kantong celananya, Gan Ning mengeluarkan mancis dari saku bajunya, dan mereka perlahan tapi pasti mendekat ke arah Lu Bu yang masih perang teriakan sama Sima Yi, sementara Sima Yi juga ga liat jelas Sun Ce sama Gan Ning mau ngapain. Lu Xun dan Ling Tong sweatdrop, tapi dibilangin Ma Chao, "Eh jangan bengong, habis ini kita harus menyelamatkan diri!"

Satu, Sun Ce hanya berjarak ½ meter dari tempat Lu Bu teriak-teriak. Dua, giliran Gan Ning menyalakan mancis, dan bakar ujung petasan, ceesss.. Tiga, detik-detik menuju ledakan, Sun Ce melempar petasan ke deket kaki Lu Bu, dan mereka langsung bertebaran lari sekuat tenaga setelah terjadinya suara DUARR!

Dan pemandangan yang terlihat disana sesaat setelahnya adalah: Lu Bu dengan muka ditekuk 30 mengelus dada dan merapikan rambut kecoanya, lapangan yang udah kosong karena anak-anak itu sudah kabur, dan Sima Yi yang pingsan di kelas karena kaget.

"KALIAAAN! TIDAK ADA AMPUN KALAU TERTANGKAAPP!" Suara Lu Bu menggelegar di tengah lapangan.

.

.

.

That's for Ch 1, next we'll see petualangan Gan Ning dkk setelah berhasil kabur dari Lu Bu, yoossh, mind to review? ^^


End file.
